A Cry in the Storm
by winteriscute
Summary: Yato and Yukine have another request... except this time it's from a goddess. [ONESHOT]


**Hello guys! This will be a quick one shot... inspired by the AWESUM anime Noragami! (check it out! :D)**

 **Anyways, please review (and maybe fangirl with me) and enjoy! Thanks! :DDDDD**

 _Slice. Slash. Rend._

"Yukine."

A flash, and duo katanas morphed into the form of a human.

Yato's face was lit up with delight.

"Haha, I TOLD you I could slay 150 phantoms in a day!"

Yukine rolled his eyes. "I suppose you did pretty good…"

"Yukine's praise…" Yato sniffed with joy.

"We should start heading back. It's getting dark," Yukine said. Yato nodded, and the two started to stroll to their current home: Kofuku's house.

The lady panted as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The serpent phantom glided across the air, trying again and again to chomp down on the running goddess.

"Help me!" She cried as she saw the pair of boys beneath her. "Please!"

Yato and Yukine glanced up at a pale-faced goddess chased by a phantom serpent.

"Is that… a goddess…?" Yukine asked.

"Yeah..." Yato replied. With a jump, he landed onto the roof and slashed into the phantom. "REND!"

The phantom disappeared a clash of light. Yato landed next to the unknown goddess.

"Ah… I thought I was dead meat for sure! Thanks. My name is Mieko, goddess of small luck."

Yato nodded. "I'm Yato, and this is my shinki, Yukine." Yukine morphed back and smiled at the goddess.

Mieko grinned. "You're the god that can grant wishes for 5-yen, right? I heard about you, so I came here to see you!"

A smile lit up Yato's face. "Oh! I'm growing famous by the second…" :DDDDDD

Mieko fished out 5-yen out of her pocket and handed it to Yato. "I wish to get a shinki!"

Yato widened his eyes. "A… shinki?"

"Yep!"

"How did you survive like this… without a shinki?!"

Mieko blushed. "I just hide in shrines all day… my work as a goddess only includes granting small wishes of luck, and receiving a small thank you at the end."

Yukine bit his lip. _She did look kind of scraggly…_

Yato's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I… I can relate! Digging scraps of food and clothes from the trash bin and receiving barely any money at all… Yes! Your wish has been heard loud and clear!"

He threw up the gold coin and caught it.

"It's getting dark though, so I'll be sure to help you tomorrow… btw, you should stay at our place. You don't have a home, right?"

Mieko's eyes shined. "Yes! Thank you! I promise I won't be a burden!"

Yukine smiled. _Such deja vu…_

Days passed. However, absolutely no available shinki appeared to become a shrineless god's weapon.

Yato punched the wall in frustration. "UrgH! Where did all the shinki go, anyways?"

Mieko gave a small smile. "It's ok, I suppose it's hopeless." She glanced up. "A storm's coming too…"

Yato nodded. "We should probably get out of here. Yukine!" The duo katana blades morphed back into the figure of Yukine.

"It's coming on quick; we better run."

Yato started to sprint, but stopped immediately when Mieko didn't move from her spot.

"Mieko?"

She turned around. "It's… untainted." The moment those words left her mouth, she dived straight into the increasing mass of gloom.

"Mieko! The storm!"

Mieko continued to run. Phantoms started to appear, and they grabbed at her as she tore by. Her heart thumped wildly. _There it is!_ A soft glob of light hovered above the lightpost. It was a wonder how phantoms didn't taint it yet….

Her eyes shined. _This is it. My first shinki._

Two fingers outstretched, she chanted:

"You, who have nowhere to go and cannot pass on, I'll give you a place to stay.

My name is Mieko.

Lingering here gripping thine true name,

I make thou mine servant with thine alias.

Thy name is follower,

Thy vessel is sound.

Obey mine order and become my shinki.

Thy name is Aka!

Thy vessel be Lenki!"

At once, a barb of light spun around the goddess. All phantoms stepped back, blinded by the light. The light was taking form…

Into….

A wolf.

The wolf howled, the sound reverberating throughout the street. Time seemed to freeze.

"Lenki!" Mieko shouted.

The wolf started to sprint, her claws cutting through the lingering phantoms.

The two pushed through the depression of the storm, into the figures of Yato and Yukine.

"Boundary!" Yukine shouted. The following phantoms immediately stopped, held back by the wall of light.

The 2 gods and shinki ran.

The silence of the night was penetrated by a loud thunking sound reverberating through the darkness.

"Why are your floors so hard…" Yato mumbled over to Kofuku, who was giggling about.

"Mieko!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy you finally found your own shinki!"

The goddess nodded joyfully. "She's a cute one too!" Hugging her embarrassed shinki, she smiled. "Akane. What a nice name… Also, Hiyori would have another companion as well!"

Kofuku nodded as she kicked Yato's head out of the floorboards. "Yukine, why don't you go have some bonding time with your new friend? Maybe teach her a thing or two?"

Yukine looked up, creating eye contact with the shy brown haired girl. "Sure," he mumbled. Standing up, he gestured for her to follow him.

The girl bowed and trotted behind Yukine.

"How old are you?" Yukine glanced over his shoulder.

"Um… I think I'm 13."

"Really? … I'm 14. You can call me Yukine. It's nice to have another shinki around."

"Thanks."

"So, I was thinking if I could teach you a few tricks.."

Hiyori walked into Kofuku's house.

"Hey, Yato and Kofuku." She bowed, and quickly darted up the stairs.

"Yukine! I brought you more homework-" Her eyes settled on the stranger girl sitting next to Yukine.

"Who?"

Mieko landed on top of Hiyori with a giant hug.

"HIYORI! Ah, let me introduce to you my second shinki, Akane! My very own SHINKI!"

Hiyori smiled. Creating eye contact with Akane, she nodded as a form of introducing herself. "Call me Hiyori. It's nice to have another girl around."

Akane gave her a small smile.

Hiyori looked over at what Yukine and Akane were doing.

"Wow, you started the next lesson already?"

"Yep! Akane's pretty smart, she said she learned this already!" Yukine exclaimed. "I also taught her boundary and restraint. I'm not a bad teacher myself!"

Hiyori laughed, and the others joined in. However, the moment was cut off by a loud buzzing sound.

Yato whipped out his phone. Smiling, he gestured to Mieko. "You want to do this one together?"


End file.
